ltradiofandomcom-20200213-history
WDEV
WDEV (550AM and 96.1FM) are two radio stations licensed to Waterbury and Warren, Vermont, serving the Montpelier-Middlebury area. The station is owned by Radio Vermont Group. History In 1931, WDEV 550AM was created as Vermont's original Mid-State radio station. For over 75 years we have remained committed to the vision of our founders - to serve the people of Vermont with relevant programming reflecting the diverse interests of Vermonters. WDEV-FM 96.1 was acquired in 1991. (In Barre-Montpelier FM96.5). WDEV-AM and FM are the flagship stations of the Radio Vermont Group - we also own and operate WCVT-FM Classic Vermont (Stowe-Burlington at 101.7FM - in Montpelier 102.5FM) and Vermont Country WLVB-FM 93.9 in Morrisville. Progressive talk programming The station was long listed as an Air America Radio affiliate, and they may have carried Thom Hartmann's show. Currently, they air a fully-local community-oriented format. A 2005 article in Harper's magazine cited WDEV as one of the best examples of independent radio broadcasting in the United States. WDEV's programming consists of various talk shows (some, such as The Eric Michaels Show, are in-house, others, such as the extreme right-leaning True North, are syndicated), Music to Go to the Dump By, The Trading Post, music and sports. Mark Johnson and Anthony Pollina host local talk shows at, respectively, 9A and 1P weekdays. Score with Lee Kittell |background="images/sideR_goldpipe2L.gif"| |} |background="images/sideR_goldpipe2L.gif"| |} |background="images/sideR_goldpipe2L.gif"| |} The Trading Post The Trading Post is an early-morning advertising block that consists of people calling in with three items or less (and only one car, unless the others are free or a parts car) to advertise them to the listening public. There is also a "Mailbag Edition", which is the host reading written submissions. These are almost always textual, with the occasional (and unhelpful) picture thrown in. Music to Go to the Dump By Perhaps noting special attention is this odd programming block that runs "in memory of Marie" from 9 to 10 AM on Saturday mornings. It is hosted by Buster the Wonder Dog and his Faithful Companion, Ken Squier, station owner and operator. Starting as soon as possible after 9, the show starts off with Ken talking to himself and Buster, apparently not noticing he is on the air. He talks to Buster as though he were a person; Buster makes no noise other than lapping at his water bowl and eating. After a couple minutes of this, Ken "realizes" that he's on the air, states the episode number (which he apparently makes up on the spot) and cuts to the theme song. Following that, the show settles in to roughly an hour of odd songs, jokes the readers send in, and sporadic visits from Farmer Dave, who has run since 2002 on the "Undecided Cow Party" ticket for governor of the state. The songs tend to be weird, and are an eclectic mix of rare recordings, home recordings sent in, and the occasional Tom Lehrer song. Florence Foster Jenkins enjoyed an extremely brief resurgence of popularity on the show, and occasionally a more 'mainstream' oddball tune, such as "I Like Chinese" or "The Monster Mash" will be played. The show is on hiatus since early March '08 due the passing of co-host Buster the Wonder Dog. External links * wdevradio.com Category:Radio stations